<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unseen Love by Its_Chris, Sissytobitch10seconds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466586">Unseen Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Chris/pseuds/Its_Chris'>Its_Chris</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds'>Sissytobitch10seconds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sex, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Chris/pseuds/Its_Chris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hiccup are from different worlds. Different moments in time, different universes some have argued. Despite this, they are more similar than anyone else in their position has been. Both want the unattainable, though it's locked off for different reasons. Together, they may just be able to get it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crash Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction, so be nice! Feel free to leave comments asking questions, tell me what you think of it, and give me advice on anything I can do to make my writing better! Enjoy!</p><p>---</p><p>So originally, I was just helping Chris write their story. However, with us both being in quarantine and not being able to see each other we decided to write it together so that we could use it as a way to spend more time together. The ideas are mostly their's with a couple contributions from me since I'm better writing more submissive characters. I'll be writing all of the chapters with Hiccup. You'll be able to tell which chapters I write by my signature ending of all my notes. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and know that I will not stand for any unneeded hate, but constructive criticism and pointing out grammatical/continuity errors are welcome! I hope you lovelies all enjoy this!</p><p>Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are we almost done North?” Jack asked with a slightly annoyed sigh. As much as he appreciated North, he needed his sleep, and staying up all night to help bring presents to kids all around the world isn’t helping his terrible sleeping schedule.  </p><p>“Almost. We just need to deliver three more gifts than you can get your beauty sleep.” North chuckled huskily, glancing at the winter spirit. Groaning, Jack placed his cool hand to his head, covering his eyes as they flew over the ocean. </p><p>“I don’t see how you can do this every year,” the alpha said after a while of silence, standing to sit next to the toymaker.</p><p>“It is why I’m a guardian, Frost,” North replied, smiling softly. “I bring joy to kids, bring wonder to the world.” He added, the smile staying bright  as he landed his sleigh on a roof. “I’ll get this one. Go next door to deliver that one.” He instructed Jack, who huffed a quiet ‘yessir’ before jumping to the next roof over. </p><p>Finding an open window on the second floor, Jack snuck in, avoiding numerous toys tossed about the room.<br/>
He had gotten to the top of the stairs before he heard a yawn behind him, making him stop all movements. Turning slowly, he saw a little beta, looking about three or four, with a blanket clutched tightly in one hand. </p><p>Jack stood there for a bit, not sure of what to do, before the beta asked “Are you Santa?” </p><p>Surprised by the sudden question, he replied with a small laugh, saying, “No, but I know him.” </p><p>Confusion written on her face, she said, “But you have presents.” Her words were slurred with every tired mumble, her little body unable to pronounce the words correctly yet. </p><p>Sighing, he scooped her up softly, humming, “Santa’s up in his sleigh, waiting for me to give you your presents, but I can’t do that if you're awake now can I?” He carried her to her room, opening the door with his foot as he avoided more tossed toys, and laid her on her bed.</p><p>Tucking her in, he released a content scent, the wintery smell covered by the small scent blocker he had on his neck. Smiling, he went downstairs, gently placing her gifts below the tree. He went back upstairs, heading to the open window, which happened to be in the little girls room.  </p><p>“Goodbye, little one,” he whispered to her, pulling the blanket further up her, making sure she was covered. Then finally headed up to the roof where North was waiting for him. </p><p>“Took you awhile” North chuckled, his stomach bouncing with every laugh.</p><p>“Well, I had a little distraction.” Jack said, his smile still bright as he sat next to North, who started flying again.</p><p>“Ahh, a child?” The bearded beta asked, looking over at him as he led the reindeer to their final destination before heading back. </p><p>“Yeah. Kids are adorable,”  the younger guardian sighed, leaning his head back. “I’ve wanted kids of my own but having kids as a guardian is…” he said, his voice going quiet at the end. </p><p>“Hard?” North offered, only for Jack to retort back. </p><p>“Impossible.”</p><p>“Nothing is impossible, Frost, as long as you believe.” He said, making the other groan. </p><p>“Seems pretty impossible. I only know so many people, and I’m not attracted to any of them.” He mumbled, sighing yet again. He was just about to fall asleep before North was shaking him. </p><p>“Don’t fall asleep, young one. We’re almost there. Berk, our last place to stop by. You can sleep on the way back.” He chidded, looking at the tired male.<br/>
Jack let out a long groan, standing to pace around the sleigh, needing something to keep himself awake, not realizing how much it was distracting the beta. </p><p>“Frost, can you stand still for a bit?” North asked, desperation in his voice. </p><p>“Huh? Oh, sorry, North,” he sighed, flopping onto the back of the sleigh. </p><p>They didn’t say anything to each other for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. </p><p>“Hey North?” Jack finally asked, turning from where he was fiddling with his staff. “What do you mean it's not impossible?” </p><p>“Well,” North began, not sure of what to say. “You’ve just got to believe. It may seem impossible but you might find someone that can see you,” he finally decided to say. </p><p>Another silence met them, this time far more uncomfortable. They soon arrived at Berk, and North landed on a roof. “I’ll be back, don’t go falling asleep on me Frost,” he chidded, letting out a booming chuckle as Jack tried to say ‘I won’t. I’m not even tired’ only to be interrupted by a yawn. </p><p>Jack looked up at the stars, lying down in the sleigh, his mind running with thoughts.  He wasn’t sure how long he was asleep, but the next time he woke up, he was up in the sky with North again.</p><p>“So you’ve woken up?” The beta chuckled. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry for falling asleep.” He sighed, only for the bulky male to chuckle again.</p><p>“Your fine. Obviously tired.” North smiled, his happy cocoa and peppermint scent covering the sleigh. He spent a while talking with Jack, laughing about differing things, too busy talking to notice what was going on.</p><p>He didn’t notice the fact they were flying low to the ground, only noticing something was wrong by the panicked neighing of his reindeer. When he looked over, he saw how close to the trees he was. He tried to steady the sleigh, but unable to calm the panicked reindeer, he called out, “Brace yourself!” Before they crashed into a tree, making everything go black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is part of the <a>LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trips Into the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the basic premise of the chapter was made by Its_Chris but I've rewritten it, adding some stuff, and made it my own style. I hope that you guys enjoy!</p>
<p>Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The abrupt snapping of twigs shuttered through the woods as Hiccup stomped through the woods. Anger rolled through his gut, surging through his veins and causing a pissed version of his scent to leak out of his scent gland without him thinking about it much. “Hiccup do this, Hiccup be that,” he mimicked the burly voice of his father. He stepped up onto a walk and nearly tumbled over it as his foot caught on the moss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a second, Toothless was on the other side and caught him with his nose. He pushed the frail teenager back up onto his foot and prosthetic, letting out a worried whine as he did so. “I’m fine,” he growled out, the trip-up just adding to the anger inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is so annoying!” he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation as he sunk to sit on top of the rock. “I know that Dad thinks he’s doing what’s right for me but it’s just making my life completely miserable!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toothless let out a gruff and tiny growl, nudging his friend gently with his nose. “Fine, you make my life just a little bit better, bud,” he chuckled, calming down slightly. The dragon made a cooing noise and then licked the side of his face, leaving a trail of sticky saliva behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew!” he whined, moving his hands to his face to wipe some of it. He shook his hand, sending a few tendrils of slobber shooting down to the snow below their feet. Toothless nudged his stomach, getting Hiccup to hug his head. The omega lay there for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm himself down enough that he was no longer steaming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably get heading back soon,” he mused softly. “Dad can’t be happy that I left like that and he was already pretty pissed about the whole sheep incident.” Toothless immediately picked up on what his master and friend had been hinting. He turned and laid down on the ground so that the omega could easier slip onto his back. Hiccup smiled, patting his back as he tossed one leg over him and then hooked his prosthetic into place on the other side. The dragon stood up and then spread his wings out to their full length. He made sure to give the rider enough time to prepare himself before he began to beat the great leather appendages to get them into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup grinned as he felt his heart begin to thrum in his chest. He loved flying, and the effect hadn’t worn off despite the numerous times that they had done just this. He loved the feeling of the cool wind on his face,  and just how free it made him feel with all the time he spent cooped up because of his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flight took about ten minutes, which allowed the omega to calm down the rest of the way. He hoped that the added time away from all of the problems on the island would give him the ability to deal with it better when he got back. Hiccup lay forward on the dragon’s back, folding his arms so that his hands were folded against the small bumps that lined the reptile’s back. He let out a forlorn sigh that was ripped away by the wind just moments after escaping his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup only had to direct his dragon when they finally reached the island since by now Toothless had the way home memorized so well he had flown it with his eyes closed a couple of times. (The real reason behind that was to test echo-location, but it had been a fun revelation nonetheless.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega carefully landed his dragon down on one of the docks out by the ocean and then slipped off of him. “Thanks, bud,” he said, giving him a gentle rub on the neck that soon turned to scratch under his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Uncle Hiccup!” a tiny voice shouted at him as he was in the middle of removing some of the uncomfortable flight gear from his dragon so that Toothless could roam somewhat free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Hilde,” he chuckled as he caught the toddler just as she launched herself at him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, rubbing her beta scent into his neck. “Where’s your mama, huh?” he asked as he turned around to look for the aforementioned beta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he had his back turned, the toddler reached out for Toothless and began to giggle and shriek as the dragon playfully nipped at her fingers with his teeth retracted back into his gums.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” Fishlegs said quickly as he rushed over and took the girl out of his friend’s arms. “What with the new gronckle hatchlings and our own new little one she gets hard to keep track of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Hiccup shrugged. “I like kids,” he grinned. Jealousy rolled in his gut for just a moment as he walked his friend walk away back to where his mate was. Snotlout had their son carefully held in his arms, still swaddled in blankets since the baby was only about a month or two old.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toothless made a desperate crooning sound as he watched the child disappear back into her house. Hiccup let out a sigh, his shoulders sagging down as he placed the specialized harness where it belonged when not in use. “Me too, bud. Me too,” he sighed as he scratched the underside of the dragon’s chin once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t walked a yard into the village before he was attacked with another surprise hug. This one came from a fully grown alpha, instead of a three-year-old beta. He squeaked and backed up a few steps before he smelled who she was and wrapped his arms back in a hug. The smell of mint and cloth was now a familiar and welcome one as Astrid was a surrogate sister to him in a lot of ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Not that I don’t love surprise hugs or anything, but what was that all about?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a dad,” she replied, her icy blue eyes sparkling as she looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The baby came, Hiccup!” she grinned as she practically bounced where she stood. “I’m a dad!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, really?” he gasped, excitement flooding him. Eret had been overdue for about a week, and the entire village had been very worried about him so this news was more than a little exciting and relieving for someone in his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” the alpha sniffled and wiped a stray tear away with the inside of her arm. “You have to come see them. Eret wanted you to be the first to see the baby since you’ve done so much for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s really sweet,” Hiccup cooed, unable to stop the inner omega from bubbling up inside of him. He followed closely after the alpha, not that he had much choice since she had a strong grip on the sleeve of his shirt. She stopped her quick pace as soon as she got back to her home and gently pressed the door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eret? I’m back, love,” she cooed as she walked in. “I brought Hiccup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beta was propped up with a couple of pillows as he sat inside of a nest. The nest had been there for a while, but now the reason that it had been created had finally been brought into the world. Eret smiled and brought his face up to see them from where he had been staring at the bundle of blankets in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said, obviously exhausted from the experience only a couple of hours ago. The smell of labor and distress still hung heavy in the air, only slightly overpowering the proud alpha scent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this him?” Hiccup asked as he walked over and peeked over the side of the nest to look at his tiny face. He was more red and squishy than he had imagined since this was the omega’s first time seeing a newborn baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eret nodded proudly. “Do you want to hold him?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-yeah, sure,” he nodded, eyes wide with excitement and anticipation. He took the baby carefully and spent a moment readjusting him in his arms until they were both content. The baby released a small, upset noise and wrinkled his nose. Hiccup held his breath, waiting for the wailing to begin only for the newborn to yawn widely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We named him Sigyn,” Astrid said as she sat down on the edge of the bed where the nest wasn’t touching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good name. Huh, little one?” he asked, bringing one hand up to gently touch his little nose and cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This probably sounds stupid, and it might be because of how tired I am from giving birth, but you’re a natural,” Eret chuckled as he leaned heavily against his mate and wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Comes with being an omega,” Hiccup replied with a small blush. He handed the baby carefully back to his mama and watched as Eret moved him around so that the pup was pressed to his half bare chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could have that,” he mumbled, half to the couple and half to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you can, someday,” Eret replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You just have to have hope,” Astrid grinned. “Everyone said that I would never find someone willing to put up with my shit and now here I am!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our situations are a little different,” he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your dad can’t think that every alpha and beta is evil and wants to hurt you,” she snorted. She rolled her eyes at the look that her friend gave her. Astrid stood from the bed and began to escort Hiccup out as both her mate and newborn pup yawned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just have hope,” she repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope for the impossible?” he grumbled. “Thanks for letting me see him, Astrid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Hiccup,” she said, giving him a tight smile before she returned to her new family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega sighed and walked back out to the docks. He had planned on going to see his father and apologize for the earlier fight, but the frustration had returned. The only thing that would get rid of it was his dragon, and his father would just aggravate it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toothless quickly saw his rider and eagerly bound over to the location where he was. Hiccup quickly and expertly got all of the bits and bobs placed back where they should be. “You ready to run the new course, bud?” the omega asked as he walked over to the side of the dragon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night fury responded by shaking his tail and back eagerly. The omega laughed as he made sure that his feet were in their stirrups. He then braced himself for the dragon to take off into the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do this,” he grinned, leaning close to the dragon as he held the reins tightly in his hand. The dove off the side of the island, skimming the water with how low they had gone. Toothless took a sharp turn up and away from the island until they were about three yards away from the water and nearly touching a couple of the rocks that were littered in the dangerous sea below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wing tuck!” Hiccup called suddenly as the adrenaline that he was feeling quickly took over. Toothless did as he was told and brought his long wings in so that they were tucked closely against his side. He began to roll in the air, causing his rider to slowly slip off of the saddle. His feet were carefully locked into the stirrups as they got closer and closer to the small hole in a large rock that they were attempting to fit through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another rush of excitement and adrenaline whizzed through the young man as they came out the other side. However, the impulsiveness was still coursing through his veins so he sat bolt upright in the saddle and tossed his arms above his head. The mistake sent him tumbling down to the rolling sea below before he fully understood what he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup screamed, panic replacing all other emotions that had been there moments prior. He hit the water like a sack of stones, though he hadn’t been far enough in the air to get hurt. He sunk for a moment and had to push back a memory of the big fight with the dragon nest a couple of years prior as he floated back to the top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and removed his helmet so that he could get a better breath. Toothless had toppled down into the water after him, always the loyal dragon that he was. He came up from underneath Hiccup, hooking the omega around his neck before he bolted out of the water. A moment of panic rushed through him again as he saw the craggy rock that he had luckily fallen next to instead of on top of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rider and dragon duo didn’t complete the course that they had set out to do and instead took the safest and quickest way back to their home that they could. Hiccup dismounted from the dragon and winced with a small laugh as Toothless shook himself from side to side to rid his scales of the saltwater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, stop,” he laughed, bringing a hand up to block as many droplets as possible. He left the full getup on his dragon this time, knowing that they would want another go at the course as soon as they had both dried off and calmed down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked off of the docks and through town without being interrupted this time, which was both eerie and welcomed. He pushed open the door to his home with the intent of going to change so that he didn’t have to walk around in a damp leather outfit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he got the chance to, a pair of thick, muscular arms wrapped around his lithe form tightly. “Hiccup!” his father barked. “What were you thinking?” he asked as he brought his son back to look at him at arm's length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just flying,” he tried to defend himself before the tirade could escape from his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just flying? You nearly drowned!” he shouted. “You took that dragon out and then just fell into the ocean. On top of that, you stormed out of the house without a word to me and were gone for hours! You could have been ambushed by a warring tribe, or hurt by a feral dragon. Or you could have been attacked by a beta or alpha with no care for your emotions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I wasn’t,” he bit out with a small eye roll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were lucky,” he hissed in reply. He had finally decided that there weren’t any new injuries on his son and removed his arms from Hiccup’s shoulders. “Next time you may not be that lucky. You could get hurt or killed. I’m just trying to protect you, son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t I protect myself?” Hiccup asked, ignoring the pang of guilt he felt. “Is it just because I’m small? Or is it because I’m an omega?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the only omega in the village, you’re desired by many alphas that won’t be as nice or forgiving as I am,” Stoick replied. He moved over to the fire and sat down heavily in his chair, his eyes not looking up from the crackling flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to take over the village if you coddle me like an invalid?” he asked, throwing his arms up in the air to accentuate his exasperation. He turned on his heel and stormed out of his house for the second time that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was setting over the hills now. It had been late when he had gone out for the first time, so it made sense that night was slowly ebbing it’s way closer and closer. “Come on. Let’s go on a real flight,” he sighed as he got on the saddle once more. They had been flying around for a few hours, and the omega finally felt calm enough to go home. Something inside of him told him to keep flying around for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After an additional five minutes, he finally sighed. “Alright Toothless, let’s go home,” he sighed. The reptile didn’t listen, instead of flying over the woods for a moment. He landed on the soft dirt and began to sniff around as if he were searching for something. He found it and snorted, narrowing his reflective green eyes at whatever he had sensed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The object that the dragon had been so drawn to just happened to have been turned into a pile of wreckage. Bent metal may have formed some kind of base, along with the splintered wood of the floor. A couple of creatures that were unfamiliar to Hiccup were tied together and whining heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega grabbed his knife and stepped over some more splintered wood and cloth bags so that he could get to them. He placed the knife underneath the harness and cut upward to release the creatures. They brayed their thanks and stood together while eyeing Toothless warily. Hiccup decided to explore the wreckage a bit more. After getting Toothless to give him a weak light he began to remove some of the splintered wood from the remnants of what had been a sleigh. Several wrapped boxes and bags had been smashed with the bumpy landing, but they weren’t the most surprising thing that the duo found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Hiccup whispered as his eyes were drawn to the two unconscious bodies lying on the ground in various uncomfortable positions. They both had white hair, but that was where the similarities stopped. The beta had on a white coat on top of a pair of red pants held up with a heavily embroidered leather belt. He had a button-up shirt on underneath it, unlike one that Hiccup had ever seen before. The alpha had on a similarly unfamiliar outfit. He had brown skin-tight pants wound closer to his ankles with rope-like Astrid wore on her wrists. He had on a blue shirt that was baggier and had some sort of an extra bit of fabric attached to the front with a hood hanging off of the back. He was barely clutching a tall staff that had a peculiar curve that looked unnatural, but there were no signs of carving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods help us,” he whispered as he walked over to the beta and alpha. The walked over to the larger and older of the two but found that he was too weak to roll him out of the position to check him over</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try and wake the one over there bud,” he said, pointing to the larger man as he made his way over to the smaller alpha. He removed the white-haired alpha’s arm from in front of his face and shifted him so that his shoulders were flat against the ground. The rest of his body followed after and soon as he was lying against the frigid snow below them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega kneeled next to him and tried to shake his shoulder to get him to wake up. “Sir?” he whined out as he moved his hand up to gently tap the stranger’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, Toothless was nudging awake the larger man with his head. The beta stirred before the alpha did, twitching to the side before he jerked and sat up. He shouted something in a language that Hiccup didn’t understand, but it quickly caught his attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awake! It’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you,” he quickly rushed out as he stood and placed his hand’s palm out at the unknown man. He wasn’t sure if the other would be able to understand him or if he was hostile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can see me?” the beta asked. One of his huge hands drifted to the back of his head. He began to rub the location where he must have hit it when he crashed. He was glancing around and releasing an upset cinnamon scent as he saw the wreckage littered over the icy ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” he nodded, giving him an odd look before he turned back to the alpha who was still unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frost, up,” the beta stood from his location on the ground and wobbled over to where the other two were. Toothless stuck by his side, used to catching his rider whenever Hiccup first woke up and the prosthetic didn’t feel quite right yet. He scowled heavily where there was no reaction from the white-haired teenager. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can take him to my village. We have a healer,” Hiccup suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beta hesitated for a moment before giving the young man a nod of affirmation. “That would be best,” he sighed. “We could both do with some amount of medical attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup bit his lip as he stood up and looked at the two strangers and then over to his dragon. “So, Toothless can’t carry you both back at once. I can leave and then come back with another dragon or I can take him and then come back for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frost needs help before I do,” the beta replied with a small sigh. Hiccup nodded and squatted down next to the alpha. He lifted his back and legs a small bit and tried to lift him into the air, but found that the other man, who was named Frost, was too heavy for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allow me,” the beta replied, bending over and easily scooping the alpha into his arm. The omega let out a frustrated sigh and climbed onto his dragon. He moved backward in the saddle so that there would be room for Frost to lay while they were flying. The large beta placed the ice-cold man down, allowing Hiccup to move him around as much as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be back in about twenty minutes,” he said before Toothless shot up into the air. The flight back to the village was quick since they had been heading there before finding the crash site. The omega quickly flew to the healer’s house and landed Toothless on the edge where he wouldn’t be too disruptive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup rushed to the door, all other thoughts flying from his head as he began to put together all of the symptoms that the other was exhibiting. The healer answered her door a moment later, her old eyes narrowed and upset about being woken up so early in the morning. “Sorry for waking you up, ma’am. But I have someone that I found in the woods that needs your help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed and glared at the dragon perched on her porch. She turned around, waving her hand to motion for them to follow her indoors which they immediately complied to. Toothless stepped lightly on the creaky floor so that he didn’t break anything. The house was divided into two with a sheet, one of them was personal living quarters and the other half was a makeshift hospital. Several cots lined the walls with their heads pressed against the wood and the legs extended out into the room. Each one had a thick wool blanket folded neatly at the end and mostly deflated pillows near the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toothless walked close to one and laid down so that his rider could pull off the alpha on top of him. The dragon tilted sideways as Hiccup guided the stranger off and down onto the cot closest to the far wall of the house. The healer walked to the other side and began to feel his cheeks and forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was another out in the woods. A larger beta that woke up when he didn’t. I think that they were in the same crash,” Hiccup explained. The elderly alpha gave him a pointed look and gestured her hand to the door to tell him what he had to do. The omega nodded and rushed out of the house, slinging himself onto his dragon in record speed before they both took off back to the woods.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is part of the <a>LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p>
<ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul>
<p>I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write!<br/>Stay sissy and bitchy everyone &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys so much for the nice comments! It makes me so happy to be able to read them. We'll be sure to keep the updates coming! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>They were on the ice again and like last time, Jack was with his little sister. They were having a blast, laughing and skating around in circles, doing spins and random moves. The wind ran through his hair like a soothing hand brushing through his locks. The smell of pine from the pinewood trees around him reminded him of his mother's warning of ‘Be careful.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jack,” She laughed out, giggling as his feet had slipped from beneath him, causing him to spin out and land on his bum. He slid across the ice, coming to a stop around the middle due to his original momentum slowing him down. He laughed, attempting to stand up, only for him to slip yet again and fall face-first onto the frigid frozen lake, spread out like a starfish.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well that was fun,” He snickered as he slowly got onto his knees, making sure he didn’t crack the ice as he put a foot down to get up. The ice below his foot cracked a bit, making him tense up. “Brother?” His sister asked worriedly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looking up, the alpha smiled reassuringly and he hummed “It’s ok.” He slid over to another section of ice and stood up from there. “See?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your ok!” She laughed, smiling up at her brother. She giggled as he raced over to her and as she tried to escape him, she quickly realized she would be too late as he tickled her sides. She laughed uncontrollably, kicking her feet gently against the ice as he released his tickling wrath. “Jack stop!” She wheezed out neither of them noticing the ice below her kicking feet slowly cracking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright alright,” He laughed, snickering again as she shoved him, sending him back, right on top of the cracks from before, making the ice crack more. “Oh no,” He gasped now noticing the major cracks below his sister’s feet. Blinking slowly he looked up into her eyes seeing fear written all over her face as she looked down, then slowly back up at him as she realized how bad the cracking was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He slipped down to his knees, taking off his skates as gently as he could without disrupting the ice. “It’s ok, it’s ok,” He muttered reaching an arm out to attempt to soothe her from a distance, shoving his skates out of his arms reach. “Don’t look down, just, look at me.” He instructed, placing his previously outstretched hand against his chest. He glanced down at her feet, fear rushing into him as he tried to continue looking calm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jack, I’m scared,” she muttered, her arms frozen in the same position they had been at her side. As they looked down at her feet, the ice cracked more, making her tense up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, I know,” He said, stuttering out the words. The alpha stood up and took a step forward, the step making the ice crack beneath his feet. He lifted the tip of his foot off of the ice, leaving just his heel as he put most of his weight on his back foot. His face flashed to a scared one before he schooled it, looking back up at his sister. “But you're gonna be alright.” He soothed, smiling softly up at her, shaking his hands up and down slowly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not gonna fall in,” he resumed his statement, looking down at his own feet as he tried to think of what to do. “Uh” he hummed before his face lit up, “We’re gonna have a little fun instead.” His hands went out to his sides, looking hopefully at his sister. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No we’re not!” She blurted out fearfully, the frozen lake below her feet cracking more and more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would I trick you?” He questioned, raising his arms into a shrug. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He attempted to take another step forward as she replied fearfully “Yes you always play tricks!” He chuckled anxiously, stepping forward again, the ice below his own feet cracking with every move. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well not this time,” He said, his hand extending yet again towards her, moving up and down in the same soothing motion. “I promise, I promise you’re going to be fine. You have to believe in me,” he urged, his other hand moving to join his first. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Letting out a soft breath, she nodded softly at her brother. “You wanna play a game? We’re gonna play hopscotch!” He smiled, straightening up as he looked around. “Like we play every day. It’s as easy as one, “ He took a step as he said the last word, making the ice’s cracks to get bigger. Looking up, he saw the fearful look on her face, and smiled as he got onto one foot, moving arms like he was going to fall, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Woah,” He said, making her laugh and giggle. “Two, Three!” He said, taking a step at two, jumping away from the ice at three.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright,” He began as he grabbed a stick, looking into her eyes. “Now it’s your turn.” She smiled for a split second, before looking down. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One,” He said, while she took a small step, making the ice crack dangerously below her feet. “That’s it, that’s it,” he soothed as she gasped. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Two.” He took another step, gasping again as the floor beneath her cracked more and more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Three,” He whispered, pulling her forward with the stick, causing her to get off of the dangerously cracked ice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He flew forward, accidentally taking her place as he let out a small scream, smiling as he saw her look up and grin up at him. Standing up, he let out a small chuckle, and just as he was about to step forward the ice broke, sending him plummeting down into the freezing water below. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jack!” She screamed, and the last he saw of her was her standing up and reaching out for him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jack’s ears were ringing, everything around him going black, except for one thing, the moon. Water filled his lungs making it hard to breathe, he began gasping for air, only for more water to enter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his eyes were flying open and he was shooting up in a bed. Breaking harshly he struggled to calm his thumping heart, his nerves on edge from the vivid nightmare he just had. “What the?” He muttered quietly to himself, glancing around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack had no clue where he was, the room around him being a simple one he had seen before on his numerous visits with Tooth, but there was something different about this one. Looking up he saw giant beams spreading across the ceiling, along with little yellow dots with a black slash. Upon closer inspection, he realized the dots were eyes, and just as he noticed that, he was pounced on by three terrible terrors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” He screeched in a hushed tone, looking at the small dragons. One of them slowly crawled up from his feet and went up to his shoulder, wiggling his way down in an attempt to get comfy. Being playful and curious dragons by nature, the other two who had jumped down began to sniff at his arms. One of them quickly found his staff which was in the corner, and hurried over to it, fighting with another terror which had flown down from the ceiling for the spot to perch at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gothi sat in a chair next to a small desk in the room, reading an older looking book. When she heard her dragon's curious coos she looked over and upon seeing the alpha was awake she stood up and grabbed her trusty stick, walking over to him. Jack jumped when the dragons landed on him, his heart racing yet again, his hand hesitantly lifting up, and gently patting one of them on its head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” He asked as Gothi went up to him. She looked at him with her typical blank face, making him uneasy. He began to attempt to stand up and leave, but before he could exit the door was opened and North's voice rang through the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Village Elder, is Frost awake yet?” He asked as he went into the hospital side of the curtain, and as soon as he saw Jack his face split into a grin. “Frost! You’re awake!” North then walked up to the confused guardian, and pulled him into a giant hug. Jack relaxed softly, letting out a sigh and a comfortable as his father figure hugged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems you’ve attracted some friends.” Hiccup chuckled, making Jack look over, attempting to get out of North's hug. He ended up getting out of the tight squeeze due to one of the terrible terrors spitting a bit of fire onto his jacket, making him jump and release Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are those?” He asked, standing still as the one on his shoulders moved from its perch and used its clawed feet to climb up his neck, and rested on his head. He looked over to his staff and gently grabbed a hold of it. The two perching dragons let out a screech, before flying up to the beams above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re Terrible Terrors. These ones happen to be our Elder’s flock,” Hiccup explained softly, smiling at the alpha. Jack had backed himself into the corner, slowly adjusting to where he was and what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Hiccup, he found us crashed and helped us back,” North explained as softly as he could, motioning to the omega. Jack nodded as he looked at Hiccup, his blue eyes searching Hiccup’s green ones which he couldn’t help but be attracted to. He got distracted by the omegas eyes for a while, once he realized he had been looking for a second too long he cleared his throat, glancing down to his hands for a second.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Jack. Jack Frost.” He said, holding out a hand for him to shake. Hiccup slowly took Jack's hand, gasping at how cold it was. “Where am I?” Jack asked as he sat down, holding his staff close to him. He gently picked the dragon up off of his head and placed him on the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in Berk. You’ve been asleep for a day,” North said, looking at Frost with soft eyes. The jolly male happily accepted the seat as Gothi placed it behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, why can they see us?” Jack asked, making North shrug. “I don’t know,” the winter spirit frowned. This made no sense to him, sure he was used to not being seen, and he was grateful he was actually seen, but Hiccup and the Elder were adults. Adults couldn’t see the guardians. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it odd that we can see you?” Hiccup asked as he sat on top of a chair Gothi had given him. The village elder sat in the corner after handing out the seats, simply watching everything going on. She had a feeling she knew who these men were, but wanted to be sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s difficult to say,” North began hesitantly as if he wasn’t sure of how to word it. He furrowed his black eyebrows in thought as he looked at Jack asking the silent question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on North,” Jack grumbled, leaning his head against the staff in his hands, effectively cooling off his already cool forehead. “Because we’re guardians. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guardians?” Hiccup asked, “What do you mean guardians?” He added. He had never heard of any guardians, so hearing that he didn’t really believe them about what they were saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Jack means is we’re the guardians of children, chosen by the moon. I’m Nicholas St. North, more commonly known as Santa Claws.” He explained. Motioning to Jack he added “This is Jack Frost, guardian of fun, he has the ability to manipulate ice and snow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I’m the alpha Chief of the Viking North,” Hiccup replied snarkily, rolling his eyes at the beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it. First I lose a bet with Bunny, making it be me who has to help you with the gifts, which we didn’t end up finishing.” Jack grumbled, glaring at North, whose eyes widened at the sudden outburst. “Then you get us into a crash, and I wake up from a nightmare to end up here. I’m so done with this.” He finished growling loudly as he slammed his staff onto the ground. Ice spread out in all directions from the point where his staff hit, making some of the chairs slide around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack,” North sighed, standing up slowly as he tried not to slip and slide all over the ice as the Terrible Terrors were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. North,” Jack growled, heading over to the open window and jumping out, flying up to the top of one of the tallest buildings. He settled down on the roof, ice slowly spreading a short distance around the upset winter spirit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiccup stood up and rushed outside, jumping onto Toothless, having the dragon fly into the air. “Where is he bud?” He asked, looking around. Toothless let out a soft huff and landed on top of the roof to the Great Hall. Jack was curled up on the edge of the building, staring off into the sea so intently he didn’t notice his guests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Hiccup said, shaken a bit from the quiet growls that the alpha was releasing. “You ok?” He asked, hopping off of Toothless much to the dragon's distaste, as he now couldn’t stick to Hiccup's side due to the incline of the roof. Hiccup sat down next to Jack, looking at the alpha with a sympathetic expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jack said after a while of silence, a stray tear falling down his face. “Guess I got a bit upset.” He added, staying quiet for a bit longer. Hiccup just silently nodded, letting the male beside him think about what to say. “I wasn’t seen by many people for a while. Pitch kept on telling me people didn’t care. Guess that still affects me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that all too well,” he sighed, shaking his head. “My dad likes to try and control every part of my life. He wants me to be something that I physically can’t be while not doing anything that he deems unsafe. Sometimes it feels like he just wants to control my life, even though he says he cares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha chuckled, smiling as he said, “Seems like your dad was kinda like my mom. She wouldn’t let me go on a date with someone unless she had gone on what she called an ‘Omega to omega or omega to beta date’ which was basically her lecturing them until she found everything out about them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiccup snorted as he laughed, clutching his stomach with both arms as he tried not to fall off of the roof. “At least your mom would accept them after that. My dad will scare off any unmated beta or alpha that gets within five feet of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Wow.” He hummed, looking over at the omega. “I sure miss my mom. Never got to see her or anyone else in my family after…” he whispered, his voice going quiet. Clearing his throat he said, “Although we had our fights she was my mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry. I never got to really know my mother. Apparently something happened to her when I was a baby, but my dad has never told me what. I’m pretty sure he told everyone else in the village to hide it from me too,” he grumbled, laying back against the rough shingles of the roof. “Supposedly she was an omega like me. Maybe she would understand me….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel you. My dad died before I was born.” He said, sighing. “Do you remember anything about your mom?” He questioned, twisting around so he could look at the omega, clutching his staff in one hand just in case Hiccup fell, knowing he could catch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember her scent. She smelled a lot like me, but more like a forest and less like dirt,” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling along with him, he leaned back, lying down to look at the sky. “Although I left my real family behind after the ice, I’ve kinda made a new one. Bunny still doesn’t like me, but I guess the guardians are like my family now. Although I’ve always wanted one of my own. I just happen to be a guardian.” He shrugged as if that explained everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t really seem like the Jokul Frosti that I heard about in stories,” Hiccup eyed him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jokul Frosti? Is that what you call me here?” He asked curiously, a small grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that? I thought you were like some sort of immortal spirit,” Hiccup snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t always immortal,” he said, giggling as he jumped up from the lying down position to get comfy again. He sat on top of his staff, resting easily as he had done multiple times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? How do you become immortal? All the stories just say that you spawned into existence with belief or something,” he giggled awkwardly. His heart thrummed heavily in his chest and his stomach rolled over itself. Jack was something new and exciting, sending an exhilaration through the omega that he hadn’t ever felt before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Well, like I said, I had a family.” He began, looking down at his hands, a small smile creeping onto his face. “I had a mom, a wonderful loving mother, and a sister, a little beta. I was taking her out to ice skate one day. My mother called out to me, yelling ‘Be careful.’ I had promised her I would be...” he whispered, shuddering at the memory. He then went on to tell him everything that had happened, going silent at the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” Hiccup trailed off, not knowing how to respond to the intimate story that had just been shared with him. “I don’t know what to say,” he finally admitted, unable to do anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.” Jack shrugged, lying back. “I’ve grown used to it. It still hurts to think about but… At least I remember them now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I barely knew my mother so losing her didn’t hurt as much as not having any other omegas around did. I can’t imagine what it felt like to lose that much of your family that quickly,” he shook his head. His dark chestnut locks fell into his forest green eyes which made the freckles pop from his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took a while for me to get over it. But I’ve now realized I’m here for a reason. Whatever that reason maybe.” He smiled, looking at the omega. “Hey, maybe if you ask your dad he would tell you what happened to your mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve tried that before. It didn’t go so well,” he sighed. “I wish I had a purpose like you do. But I’m just… me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a purpose. Everyone does. Just haven’t figured it out yet.” he replied easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiccup fell silent for a little while, just staring up at the bright blue sky that was quickly being overshadowed by dark storm clouds. “I should get you back to the healer. The last thing that I want is the village Elder hitting me with her stick again,” he chuckled weakly as he stood with the help of Toothless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I want to get on her bad side,” he whispered with a laugh, asking, “This your dragon? What’s he?” As he walked next to the dragon rider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toothless is a Nightfury. He’s the only of his kind here at least. So we’re similar,” Hiccup responded with a proud smile and scent. The dragon sat back on his haunches, looking over the guardian with an expectant look before he glanced back to Hiccup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only omega?” He asked as he smiled at the smell of the omega, releasing his own happy scent, which was caught by the thin scent blocker he wore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In our village, yeah,” he nodded with a small sigh. “For some reason, no omega child has been born yet. Only alphas and betas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” He said, jumping off of the roof. “That must be tough. Being the only omega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” he nodded in affirmation. He swung his leg over Toothless and then nearly raced the alpha back to the house where the healer resided. He landed on the edge of the porch and then let Toothless fly off to do whatever he did when he was alone. He waited for Jack to show up since Toothless had decided that a race would be a fun idea, which led to them arriving long before the guardian did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t nice. I got lost along the way,” Jack laughed as he walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t control what the dragon does,” he replied with a shrug. “Come on,” he walked to the door of the hut and opened it, allowing the alpha to walk in and face the potential wrath of the old healer before he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack walked in, sitting back onto the bed with a huff. He watched as Gothi slowly walked up to Hiccup, and with a simple move of her wrist, whacked the back of his head with her staff. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stuck and Flirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Still hurts,” Hiccup grumbled under his breath as he rubbed the back of his head. Gothi had thrown them out of her house and toward the Great Hall with a look that was all the omega needed to know what he was supposed to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, you want me to kiss it better?” Jack teased, which made Hiccup’s cheeks turn a bright shade of red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, um,” he mumbled, unable to find any words that would help the situation or suffice as a reply. He stumbled closer to the Great Hall and then quickly swung the doors open. “My dad should be in here since he normally has to talk to people about problems going on around the village.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father… Will he be angry that two strangers are in his lands?” North asked, his thick eyebrows knitted together with worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Hiccup replied. “I mean, you guys haven’t tried to kidnap anyone or control our dragons or intentionally stab anyone outside of the allotted time and place, so I think you should be fine,” he replied with a small shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiccup?” Stoick called from the other room as he caught his son’s scent in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dad. It’s me,” he replied as he pressed his hand against the wood of the space that his father used to see people and think of solutions to problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you doing here? You never come to see me anymore,” he grumbled as he stood up from his wood and leather chair. “Have you changed your mind about learning to run the village?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, and I only stopped coming since you wouldn’t see anyone unmated when I was here and it was hindering the village,” he replied as pleasantly as possible through clenched teeth. “I’m actually here to talk to you about village matters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And us,” Jack replied as he stepped behind the omega with North standing by his side. He felt a strange urge to protect the omega in any way that he could from the alpha in front of them, despite Stoick being his father and primary protector. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who are you?” the red-headed alpha growled low from his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are Jack Frost and Santa Claus,” North replied for them both. “If you don’t believe us we have ways of proving that we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stoick snorted and then began to laugh his big-bellied laugh that had him clutching his middle and bending over where he stood. “That’s a good one. I don’t think anyone has gotten me that bad since Gobber made a soap hand and had one of the little-uns bite it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, is everyone here going to think like this?” Jack groaned, turning around so that he was facing the exit of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, it is kind of hard to believe since you look almost nothing like the art that we have of you,” Hiccup replied with a small shrug. “Oh! If you do the thing with your staff but less aggressive Dad might believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, any excuse to have a little fun,” he grinned as widely as he could and winked at the omega. He raised the curved stick into the air and then tapped it on the ground, causing ice to splinter out where the wood touched the dark stone. It ebbed to the edges of the room, crawling up the walls just enough that it was obvious before it sucked back into the staff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose we are being visited by spirits then,” Stoick hummed as he sat down heavily in his chair. He was still staring at the walls where the ice had been and now no longer was. One of his hands rubbed over the hair that made up his beard and mustache. “Ah, when will you be leaving our island?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, that is unknown,” North said before Jack had a chance to say anything. “I can only leave the way we came if my sleigh is prepared. The land that we came from is very different than yours and we need the special magic within the wood that my sleigh was built from to be able to travel back there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That could take weeks! The thing was absolutely destroyed,” Jack groaned. “What am I supposed to do until then? Wait for when it gets sunny so that I can melt? I’m a Winter Spirit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’re in the right place,” Hiccup laughed. “Here in Berk, it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he replied, taking the information in for a moment. “Then I guess I might like it here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll like it here for more than just that reason,” North teased, which made the alpha begin to sputter and float with embarrassment. He jumped onto the top of his staff, which was something that he did when he was either uncomfortable or needed to feel comforted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have several skilled handymen in the village, I’m sure that they would be more than willing to help you repair your sleigh so that you can go back to where you came from,” Stoick replied as he snapped out of his stupor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Dad? Gobber is good with metals, but not wood,” Hiccup replied hurriedly. He didn’t want Jack to leave anytime soon but he knew that it was unwise to keep spirits when they didn’t want to be kept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right,” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am rather skilled with tools myself, so I will be able to repair my sleigh by myself, but Jack and I would need lodging and time,” North replied after a moment of stiff silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have the space to give you a place to work and there’s plenty of time to be had,” Hiccup replied quickly before his father got the chance to. Something inside of him, an instinct that he had never had access to, perhaps, was screaming at him to keep Jack around for just a little bit longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my boy,” Stoick rumbled out in a purr as he placed one of his large hands on the omega’s small shoulder. “Hiccup, since you’re taking care of this situation, why don’t you go show them the extra work station that Gobber hasn’t been using? I need to call a meeting to tell everyone what has happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can do,” he replied. He turned and quickly darted out of the room and got out of the Great Hall as quickly as he could walk on thin legs and a prosthetic foot. North and Jack followed after him, easily being able to keep up since they were more in shape than he was as well as larger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you got us stuck on this rock for months,” Jack complained as he ran a hand through his milky white locks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This island isn’t that bad,” Hiccup defended indignantly. “I mean, the people are a little rough around the edges but this place isn’t the worst place you could have landed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Especially if you stick around me, huh?” the winter spirit teased. He grinned toothily and winked at the omega, which caused him to squeak and look away while blushing heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave him alone,” North whispered before his voice dropped so low that Hiccup couldn’t tell what they were saying. He walked them through the village, smiling affectionately at the children running around with their parents, friends, and dragons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where you can work on the sleigh,” Hiccup said as he held his hand up to reveal the rickety building that had made an amazing forge at one point before the need for a bigger one had arisen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. It’s a shed,” Jack snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush. It’ll be fine,” North gave the omega a reassuring smile as he walked in so that he could see what he was working with. He came out a moment later with a contented scent rolling off of him. “I need to go and gather the pieces, would you mind accompanying me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, sure,” he nodded quickly. He desperately hoped that Jack would come with them so that he could spend more time around the alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess that means I have to come too. You going to bring your scaley cat?” he asked as he leaned heavily on his staff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toothless is not a scaley cat. He’s a dragon,” he huffed, folding his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes menacingly at the alpha in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” he grinned, giving him a small nod. The omega groaned and rolled his eyes before he turned to the face the other way. He stuck two fingers into his mouth and blew, creating a high-pitched whistle that carried over half of the village. Toothless was able to hear it just fine and quickly lumbered over to them with a bright look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t go on a ride just yet, bud,” Hiccup laughed as the large reptile leaned down and rubbed his neck scales all over the dragon rider’s head and neck. “We need to help Jack and North find all of the pieces of the sleigh so that they can go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon looked a little put-out but obliged them regardless. He followed along beside them as they walked through the woods to the crash site. He would dart into the thick trees to chase something or whatever else he felt like doing every now and again but he always returned to the party eventually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jack and Hiccup began to talk just like that had on the roof. “So…” the alpha began, placing his arms over the staff that was balanced on his shoulders behind his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” he replied after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you do here for fun? It seems kind of boring to just… exist without books or TV,” he hummed, getting a warning growl out of the older spirit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have jobs that we have to do. People have crops and livestock that they need to attend to. Some hunt or fish, others make things,” Hiccup replied with a small smile. It was rather amusing how often the older of the two had to step in and keep the younger in check. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what do you do after that?” Jack prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People will eat dinner and spend time together as a family,” he laughed. “Didn’t you come from a time when there wasn’t any of the stuff that there is in your land?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah,” he blushed slightly. It wasn’t really a blush, it was more like his icy pale skin got a small healthy flush to them. “But I’ve been alive for all that time that has passed since then so I’ve gotten used to the things that we have that are nicer than jobs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” he made an affirmative noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept talking about life on the island, with Jack asking slightly offensive questions and Hiccup answering them sarcastically while shooting back questions of his own. It took them about half an hour to reach the crash site on foot, which wasn’t too long. They collected the pieces of the sleigh and placed them onto the bags that Hiccup grabbed before they left the village.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, back when I came from a time like this,” Jack began as they headed back toward the village. “People treated omegas pretty badly for no reason is that the same way here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. I’m the only omega on our island, so people are more protective of me and overbearing than discriminatory or mean,” he replied. “We always grew up knowing that omegas should be treated with respect because they are the foremost bringers of life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, at least you have that going for you,” Jack grinned. “I bet you have a ton of alphas and betas falling at your feet all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” Hiccup snorted with a small laugh. “We all grew up on the same island, so everyone that hasn’t already found a mate from off-island isn’t mated because we’re all kind of like siblings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Gross,” Jack nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hiccup grinned but quickly hid it as the alpha turned to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, if some strange alpha or beta were to arrive on the island, you wouldn’t, say, give them a chance regardless of what they look and act like?” Jack said, clumsily falling over his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have higher standards than a lot of people on the island do. I wouldn't date anyone that wasn’t the type of person that I want,” Hiccup shrugged, his cheeks flushing as he thought about what the alpha was insinuating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of person would you like, then?” he asked with a wickedly huge grin as he knocked his shoulder into the omega’s just hard enough to get a small jump out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I don’t know,” Hiccup mumbled nervously. “I want to be mated to someone that will let me keep flying and inventing and dealing with dragons. I’ve been worried my entire life that I’ll end up dating someone that won’t let me do what I want and will just keep me as a broodmare forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’d want someone from a newer age of thinking?” Jack asked, turning around so that he was walking backward and facing Hiccup as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean like you?” Hiccup finally blurted as he got the nerve to say what he had been thinking for a while. He wouldn’t mind dating the other alpha, as a sort of trial run to see if he wanted to do that kind of thing at all. He laughed as Jack literally backed himself into a tree and nearly dropped the bags of lumber that he was carrying on his staff. Hiccup walked around him, leaving the alpha to catch up as he walked into the village proper.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is part of the <a>LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p>
<ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul>
<p>I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write!<br/>Stay sissy and bitchy everyone &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit short due to some writers block we had, but I hope you still enjoy it. Sorry it took us a while to update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack felt himself sinking down to the ground, but didn’t really notice the pain that it brought as his back scraped against the tree. His mind was rushing with thoughts, images, most of them being of him and Hiccup, things that caused all of his blood to rush to below the belt. The world around him went blurry as he closed his eyes, letting out a low groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started moving his hands lower, heading towards his tented pants. He fought with his zipper for a while before he was finally able to slip his hands down into his underwear and touch his shaft. He threw his head back causing it to painfully hit the tree, but again, he never noticed. He bit his lip, attempting to keep his moans and groans as quiet as he could, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to himself and his situation. His mind flooded with pictures and scenarios of him and Hiccup, mainly of Hiccup. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“J-Jack,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His fantasy provided, along with the image of Hiccup standing there, his shirt shoved up his chest revealing his lightly toned chest. His pants were loose and looked as if they were about to fall off. Jack moved his hand slowly up and down his cock as the mental image of Hiccup slowly grabbed at his cock, moving up and down. Jack followed the motions, trying to keep his brain in the real world and not just in his fantasy. Of course, something had to change that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiccup let out lust-filled moans, running his hands up and down Jack's large cock, his eyes looking up at Jack through his eyelashes. “Jack please,” he whined, sticking his free hand down his pants to finger himself. He opened his mouth and guided the alphas dick to it, before taking the entire thing into his mouth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hiccup, omega,” Jack moaned, thrusting his hips up into his mouth. He watched as Hiccup sucked more and more, his free hand coming out of his pants to pull them off with one quick move. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiccup pulled off of the alpha with an audible pop, and leaned back, spreading his legs in presentation as he stuck two fingers into himself and scissoring himself open. “Need you alpha, need your cock in me.” He panted out, wiggling to entice the alpha. Jack surged forward, kissing up and down the omega’s chest, leaving hickeys and love marks along the way. He looked into the omega’s eyes as he slowly pushed in after humming “You sure?” Once he got confirmation, he began fucking the omega. The forest was filled with loud moans from the alpha and omega pair as they made love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack moved his hand up and down with his fantasy and came with a slight shout, the white liquid covering his hand and shirt. His orgasm was so intense that it took him a few minutes to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frost? Frost are you out here?” North called out. He had gotten worried about the younger guardian when Hiccup had gotten to the town first without Jack he let his fatherly side take over and set off into the forest to look for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spotted the bags that had been dropped when the alpha had first backed up against the tree and walked over to it. “Frost? Are you here- Jack!” He gasped, all of his movements stopping as he slapped a hand to his eyes, his face as red as a cherry. He turned around muttering things in Russian, blushing as he waited for Jack to cover himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-North?” Jack stuttered, his face painted a similar bright red. He scrambled to get onto his feet and put his manhood away, humming “Um, you can turn around,” Once he was done. North turned around with obvious hesitation, and once he did he let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silently looking at each other until Jack got sick and tired of the awkward staring and leaned down to grab some of the bags that had dropped. North silently bent down to help pick some up, grabbing some of the things that went flying around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s… Let’s get back to town,” he said as he cleared his throat, standing and motioning with his head for the frost spirit to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence for around ten minutes, the only sounds heard were differing dragon’s growls as the sun had set and they woke from their slumber and the bags quiet noises as they rubbed against the two guardians legs.“I’m sorry North.” The alpha whispered after the uncomfortable silence got too awkward and he felt the need to say something. He scratched at his arm, a nervous habit he had picked up on from Bunny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t scratch your arm like that. You’ll end up hurting yourself,” the normally jolly beta replied automatically, having gotten used to telling the two other guardians that. “It’s fine. Just… That is the type of thing that needs to be done in private.” He added, blushing as he said so. Jack hung his head slightly, and the rest of the walk was silent while they went back to Berk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they got to town, Hiccup was waiting sitting on a table waiting for the two. “What took you two so long?” Hiccup asked with an amused chuckle as he saw the two, which quickly went away. “What’s wrong?” he asked, biting back a worried whine that threatened to make itself known. The expressions that the two had proved that something clearly had. Jack had his eyes downcast and refused to look up, looking ashamed, angry, and sad at the same time. North looked slightly embarrassed as he looked down at the things in the bags to have something to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” the winter spirit huffed as he heaved the bags out of his arms and onto the ground before readjusting his hold on his staff and jumping up, flying to the top of a tree to sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiccup was about to jump onto Toothless to go to the alpha when North shook his head. “Not a good idea. Leave him be for now,” the jolly beta ordered softly as he picked the bags up and took them to the building he would be reassembling the Sleigh. Once all of the bags were back in said building he walked past Hiccup silently, heading off to the room he was staying in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring up at the sky, he stayed up there until night fell, wondering how he got here. Sure, the man in the moon had shown him the way to an extent, but he still questioned the fact. What would life have been like if he had just not gone skating? Pulling his arms closer to him despite the fact he couldn’t feel the cold, he felt tears prickle his eyes as he slowly fell asleep, accepting another fitful and sleepless night of nightmares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the young guardian woke up he was wrapped up in a blanket on his bed. How he got there he would never know. He stood up, stretching slightly and pulling his staff closer to him. He walked out, chuckling softly at some baby dragons running around his feet before rushing off to play again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” North said as he walked into the Great Hall where the village normally ate. He nodded tensely while he got a plate of food, pushing it around with his fork instead of eating. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel hungry, by now he was normally eating around three plates which is why North was beginning to worry about the alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That food isn't going to eat itself.” Hiccup teased as he easily slid in next to the alpha. Frowning when Jack flinched, he gently put his hand on his shoulder, asking “You ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fine,” Jack replied, putting an obviously fake smile on as he shoveled as much food as he could into his mouth. He ate as much as he could stomach before abruptly standing and getting rid of his plate before with a quiet “I’m going to the shed,” he quickly scurried away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried about him,” North sighed softly as he looked at Frost’s back as he left. “He would have normally eaten around three plates. Not half of one.” He added, glancing over to the omega when he caught a small whiff of Hiccups worried scent. “I’m sure it’s going to be ok,” North tried to assure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Hiccup asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my place to tell.” Was the only reply he got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day went by quickly with very little talking from Jack. When either North or Hiccup tried talking to him he didn’t listen and ran. After finishing up a part of the sleigh he went out for a walk, and while he was out he heard a child’s voice calling out “Mr. Jokul, Mr. Jokul!” Causing him to stop, remembering that being the name Hiccup called him once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around he saw a little child rushing after him clutching tightly in one hand a small teddy bear. “Hey, little one.” He smiled softly as he knelt down to let the kid look into his face once they caught up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Jokul! I made you something!” They grinned, shoving the bear into his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” He grinned, looking over the white bear with a hand-sewn blue hoodie. “This is amazing… What’s your name?” He asked when he realized he didn’t know their name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Hilde!” she replied with a grin. “Do you like him? Mommy helped me!” she added with a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love him,” he smiled softly, looking up when he heard a voice calling out for the toddler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hilde! You can’t keep running off like that!” Fishlegs scolded softly as he scooped her into his arms. “Hey, Jack. I can call you that right?” He asked, worried he had overstepped his boundaries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good. Go ahead and call me that,” he smiled, watching as the toddler slowly blinked as she fought off her tiredness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to get her down for her nap so she can be awake for dinner,” he chuckled as he pulled her closer. “See you later Jack,” he called over his shoulder as he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner wasn’t as awkward as breakfast was. Jack was finally talking, much to Hiccup's delight. Jack was back to making his snarky remarks, telling his jokes, and being himself, but the original curiosity was still there. What had happened in the forest?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you back to normal Frost.” North grinned as he sat down. “I’ve got news for you two.” He added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Jack asked as he ate, filling his stomach with the much-needed food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you two to spend more time together. More specifically, I want Hiccup to keep an eye on Jack so he doesn’t get himself into trouble.” The jolly beta explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” The winter spirit asked, making the beta nod again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well. This will prove to be interesting.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself as he ate.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Daily Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry that this took me as long as it did to get it out. I had the idea for this chapter sitting in the back of my mind for months but I was so swamped with my own writing that I almost completely forgot that it existed. I hope all of you are willing to forgive me enough for abandoning you that you can still enjoy this chapter. I would love to hear what you thought of it, good or bad! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bitter winter air nipped at his nose as he woke up for work the next day. Hiccup grabbed two handfuls of the fur and wool blanket that was on top of him, pulling it up further. He tucked his head against the warm spot on his pillow to try and warm it up. The fire had died out during the night, and the entire house had very little residual heat left over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just about to fall back asleep when a certain troublesome nightfury began to jump on the roof of the hut. Hiccup let out an annoyed whine as he shimmied away from the blankets, hissing once the cold air attacked his skin. “I thought the wool clothes were supposed to stop that,” he mumbled as he got off of the bed. He threw the blankets and furs that had slipped off during the night back onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega changed as quickly as he could to avoid the cold air nipping at the more sensitive parts of his body. He chose to wear his favorite tunic with a pair of warm cotton trousers. His woolen socks were enough to keep his foot warm, especially with the boot that his father had gotten him for his birthday. He had to redo the wraps around his leg that bound his pants down around his calve several times because he kept getting startled by Toothless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you happy now? I’m awake,” Hiccup called as he wrapped his fur cloak a little tighter around himself. “Get down here before Dad gets upset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon did as he was told, leaping down off the roof and into the snowy drift next to them. Hiccup laughed and covered his face with part of the fur-lined cloak to stop the chilly snow from hitting his face. “You’re a monster, you know that?” he chuckled. “Are you ready to go and get some breakfast?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toothless replied by nuzzling against his rider’s side, bringing his scaly head underneath Hiccup’s hand. The young omega gently ran his hand over the smooth scales and scratched just underneath the frills on the side of his head. The dragon let out a contented rumble to show his rider how happy he was. The duo quickly set off down the icy dirt path to get closer to the communal hall where they were going to be having their meals with the other people who could not cook for themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure not to get in any fights with the other dragons this time,” Hiccup called once they reached the dining hall. He patted the dragon under the chin again before he peeled away from his beloved steed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiccup!” Astrid called, waving above her head to catch his attention. “I didn’t think that I’d see you up this early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toothless wakes up with the other dragons and when he’s up, I’m up,” the omega chuckled. “What are you doing here? I thought that you’d be glued to Eret’s side for at least another month since the baby was born,” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m still really bad at cooking and Eret just gave birth, so I came to get us breakfast,” she laughed. “I filled up our entire house with smoke when the meat dropped into the fire last night and Sigyn wasn’t happy. She cried for hours,” Astrid sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but upon seeing a familiar head of white hair in the distance changed his mind. “You should probably get back to them. We’ve got a new alpha in the village and I don’t want you getting in a fight with him just because you don’t know how to cook.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” she chuckled. She had dark circles under her eyes already and was obviously disoriented. She leaned down and gave him a quick hug before she rushed back to her mate and pup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup continued deeper into the dining hall to wait in the line with the other members of the village. He got his meal and then positioned himself on one of the back tables. He pulled out one of his favorite books to read, flipping through a couple of the pages as he ate his morning meal. Most people knew not to disturb him during the mornings, since that was the only time that he really ever got to be alone. However, Jack had only been on the island for a few days and didn’t yet know of this socially understood fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, cutie. Whatcha reading?” Jack asked. He sat down on the bench across from Hiccup with his leg pressed against his side and both of his hands on his staff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup sighed, closing the book in front of him.  “Well, I was going to do some more research on the mind set that my ancestors were in when they wrote all of our famous books on dragons, but now I’m talking to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” he reached across the table and grabbed the book that Hiccup had been reading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Hiccup called, standing up to reach across the table and try to get the book back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several of the alphas and betas in the room turned towards them when they heard the only omega in the village seemed to be in some kind of distress. All of them were overprotective of him as well, even if none of them came close to being as overbearing as Hiccup’s father. Jack seemed to notice all of the eyes that were turned on him and looked briefly uncomfortable as he handed the book back over. “I just wanted to look at what was more interesting than me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like people taking my things. People used to do that to me a lot when they wanted to ‘protect me from the outside world’ like I was some kind of overly-delicate child,” Hiccup snorted. “If you really wanted to look at the book you could have just asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So maybe I took it to tease you, what are you going to do about it, cutie?” Jack asked, winking sweetly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to ignore you for the rest of the day,” Hiccup moved his mug over to the spot in front of Jack and then used it to prop up his book. He finished his breakfast while trying his very best to ignore the alpha, but the cute pouting eyes with white-haired man was giving him made it very hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Butterflies fluttered madly in his stomach as he thought about getting to eat with the alpha every day, even if Jack hadn’t gotten anything for breakfast. He couldn’t stop the small smile that graced his features when he saw how easily the newcomer lit up as Hiccup stood up and got ready to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going now, cutie?” Jack asked as he stood up from the table, pressing his staff to his shoulder as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We? I have work,” Hiccup said as he tucked the book back into his bag. He put the dishes over on the table with all the others, where they would be cleaned up by the few members of their village that worked in the kitchens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,  that doesn’t answer my question,” Jack followed after him like a lost puppy, and the omega couldn’t say that he was upset by this. The brown-haired norseman rolled his eyes as he continued on his way down the snowy paths of the town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack followed silently behind him, and had just opened his mouth when Hiccup spoke up. “You’re going to have to stay out here. I’m not bringing someone new in with the dragons and my class. Feel free to watch though,” he gave the alpha a timid smile before he darted to the right of the huge pit in the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup hurried down the stairs into the pit, glancing back behind him just enough to see that Jack had sat down on the railing that prevented people from falling in. The alpha was sitting on the bottommost bar so that his feet dangled into the pit, his arms were folded around the top bar and he had his staff resting in the crook of his left arm. When he saw that the omega was looking back at him, he shot Hiccup a wide, cheesy smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega flushed, turning back to watch his step. He had one hand on the wall so that he could steady himself since the steps were uneven. He waved his spare hand at the group of teenagers that were huddled together inside of the pit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Hiccup, what took you so long?” the eldest, who’s name was Freja, asked. The omega still found that it was very amusing to be called ‘Mr. Hiccup’ and loved it when his students did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on time. Remember, I have to get Toothless into his harness and refigure out how to put my leg on every morning,” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s the new person watching us?” another one of the students called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we saw him talking to you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he your courting partner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think my Dad saw him with a beta, are they mated?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that they would have noticed Jack sooner or later. They were smart kids and there was no hiding anything from them. “Hey, this isn’t ‘let’s talk about Hiccup’s personal life time’,” he called over the questions that were being shouted at him. “Today, we’re going to be testing everything you know about Gronckles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bout of muttering from his students as they objected to the sudden change in lessons.“But you said that we’d be learning about Nightfuries today! You even got Toothless to agree to it last week,” the youngest student called in protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was until you decided to stick your noses where they didn’t belong,” he replied easily. “And Fishlegs has informed me that the gronckle eggs just recently hatched.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an echo of anger from all of his students as they moved out of the pit and up to where the gronckles were nesting. It took them about an hour to walk there on the island, which caused quite a bit of complaining as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you all just pass your final this spring then you won’t have to worry about walking over the entire island,” Hiccup called with a small laugh. Somewhere around the twenty minute mark, Toothless had flown to him and was now trotting by his rider’s side. The dragon could only glide a few feet at the time when he was wearing his basic harness, which was the only harness that he would let Hiccup put on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at the nesting ground, Hiccup smiled kindly at Fishlegs. The beta had his few months old baby in a sling around his chest and was keeping one arm protectively over the infant. Hiccup was once again reminded of how badly he wanted kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and turned away from his friend and back to the class. “Learning how to take care of baby dragons is a very useful skill, because sometimes the parents will abandon their eggs or be separated from them for some reason,” he explained. He continued on with the lecture, and then handed it over to Fishlegs. The beta went on about how to care for the baby gronckles, showing them with an example dragon that had been orphaned just earlier that week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re a teacher,” Jack’s voice suddenly from behind the omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup jumped and whirled around, “How long have you been there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Long enough to see that you’re brilliant, but I already knew that,” the white-haired alpha winked. “And I got to learn more about dragons, something I never thought I would get to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never been to Berk? I thought that you were a spirit that could travel anywhere, anytime,” the brunette crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the tree behind him. The cold winter hurt his injured leg, and today was particularly bitter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, but I have to have the wind take me places. I can’t just appear anywhere I want,” he chuckled. “And I never got this far. I think the only reason that North can get here is because of his sleigh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Hiccup brought his hand up to his mouth, rubbing his chin slightly as he thought. “I guess that’s why we had to recover the wood instead of just letting him use a new sleigh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack nodded. “I’m glad that this was the last place that we had to go to. If we hadn’t delivered presents one year then people might have stopped believing in him,” the alpha’s posture changed a bit, becoming a litter more closed off. “I’d hate for him to have to go through something like that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happens if people stop believing in you guys?” Hiccup asked curiously. He wrapped the wool and fur cloak tighter around his body as the wind picked up. His students were working over a fire, but he was far enough away that he wasn’t getting the heat from it anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We start to disappear. It actually happened a couple of years ago, when the Easter Bunny wasn’t able to hide all of the eggs that he needed to. People stopped believing in him and he began to disappear,” Jack sighed. “He turned back into a little rabbit, maybe this big,” the alpha held his hands a little less than a foot apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds terrifying,” Hiccup said softly. Something in the other man’s eyes told him to drop the subject for now. He could see a kind of aching hurt there that made his own heart throb in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before any other kind of conversation could start up, Fishlegs hurried over to the omega. “Hiccup, would you mind holding him for a while? These guys need more help than I thought that they would and I don’t want him getting hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he beamed. He opened his arms and took the baby into his arms. He moved the swaddling slightly so that he could see the adorable little face of the infant cuddled close to his chest. Slowly, he lowered himself down to the ground, using the cloak as a barrier between him and the icy ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There seem to be a lot of kids around the island,” Jack noted as he squatted down beside the omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot of the people in my generation are getting older, so there are a lot younger kids because people are getting mated and starting families,” he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever thought about having a kid or two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to, but I don’t think my dad would ever allow it. I was a runt even though I was an only child, and I’m the only omega on the island. He barely even lets anyone near me, let alone close enough to court and mate me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of an alpha do you think your dad would allow near you?” Jack asked, his voice a little too hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hoping that I’ll say you?” Hiccup teased. Next to him, Toothless let out a little displeased snort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft crimson color dusted over Jack’s cheeks, “I-wha-maybe,” he flushed, turning his eyes away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh,” Hiccup flushed and turned his gaze away as well. An eager excitement fluttered through his entire form. He had never been as attracted to an alpha before as he was to Jack, and he had idea how he was supposed to go about feeling those emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there in silence for the rest of the lesson, listening to the small sounds that the baby was making as well as the students. When things finally did end, Fishlegs took the baby back since he had finished with the gronckle hatchlings. Hiccup got up with the help of Toothless and led the students back to the village, answering the few questions that they still had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lesson had only taken the morning, and he was able to let them go back to their families after making sure that they would do the assigned reading from their different books. The omega spent his lunch talking with his friends from back when they were the ones being taught how to deal with dragons- even if the older methods were far more bloody. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he had finished with his meal, he got up and left so that he could go exercise Toothless. He could tell that the dragon was growing restless, and that he wasn’t too keen on the white-haired alpha making advances on his rider. Toothless had only ever seen alphas get close to Hiccup when they were going to kill him, so the omega couldn’t blame his dragon for being a little overprotective. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did a couple laps around the island and tested the technology that Hiccup had been fiddling with before the crash. Things were going well as they landed on one of the cliffs that overlooked the waves crashing up on the rocks. Toothless curled up in a small ball as he began to nap for a while. Hiccup took out his sketchbook and began to come up with ideas to fix the problems that they had come across during their flight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not really that social, are you?” Jack asked as he floated over to them on his staff, with the wind apparently carrying him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I grew up around all of the people on the island. I spend time with them when I need to, but we all have jobs. Like I said earlier, a lot of my friends have kids and they're busy all day,” Hiccup felt a bit defensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re lonely?” Jack asked as he dropped off of the wind and stepped onto the snowy ground beside the omega. “I’ve met a lot of people in my day, and you seem like the ones I’ve met where they want a friend but don’t know how to ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have plenty of friends, now,” the omega huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But maybe you could use a new one, since the others are busy making families,” Jack said softly. He sat down with his legs tucked up underneath him and watched the waves roll across the monstrous stones sticking up out of the ocean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup laughed softly, “I think you’re the one that needs a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what if I am?” Jack asked, the goofy smile slipping back into place on his face as he leaned back against the tree behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you wanted to hang out with me today after work, you could have just told me,” he chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I tell you now?” Jack turned dramatically to the side so that he was facing the omega. He placed a hand on his chest, “Hiccup, I’m so lonely and bored being stuck in a work shack with a grumpy old man all day. Please take pity on my soul and let me be friends with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette pursed his lips together in an attempt to stifle the laugh that bubbled up in his chest. It ended up failing and he had to place a hand over his mouth as pure amusement poured out of him. Jack watched him, the smile on his face remaining just as strong as it had been before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so beautiful,” Jack breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laughter died on his lips then as he felt a heat creep up his cheeks. He looked down and away from the winter spirit as he tried to wrack his mind for something to say back. “Thank you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?” he asked, wincing slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m just not used to people saying that kind of thing around me. Or about me, for that matter,” he laughed awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I should start saying stuff like that to you more, cutie,” the white-haired alpha winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup let out a small noise of happiness and turned back to his sketchbook. Jack looked over his shoulder, “What are you working on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega felt a burst of excitement flow through him. Erret was the only person that was ever actually interested in the things that Hiccup made, even if there were a few other people that would tolerate his excited ramblings. He adored getting to talk about the things that he invented and so he wasn’t going to pass up a chance to talk about them now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the things that Hiccup had made, while the omega went off on side-tangents to tell him about the types of dragons and their abilities. Overtime, the sun began to set early because of the season. They moved closer together as Hiccup began to get colder, and eventually Jack got bold enough to put his arm around Hiccup’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup had only realized how late it had gotten when his stomach began to ache with hunger. Luckily, Toothless also seemed to be hungry and not too keen on fishing in the icy ocean for his evening meal. Hiccup mounted the dragon and then turned back to face Jack. “Do you want to ride on him? I know you have your own way of flying, but riding is amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would he let me? I don’t think he likes me much,” he chuckled awkwardly as he warily eyed the dragon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say, bud? For me?” Hiccup asked as he leaned down and patted the dragon on the side of his neck. Toothless thought about it for a moment and then shook his head, moving so that he was crouching down again. “That means you can come up. Just get on the saddle behind me. Make sure to hold on tight, take offs can be kind of rough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack gave the omega a small nod and then walked forward. He swung his leg over the back of the dragon much like he would have done to the horses his mother had. His arms wrapped around the omega’s lean waist, holding him tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took off into the air with a couple beats of the massive leathery wings from the dragon, shooting up into the air. The white-haired alpha had his face tucked into Hiccup’s shoulder as he was terrified that he was going to fall off, and the wind might not catch him. Sometimes he forgot that he was a semi-immortal winter spirit, and with Hiccup he just felt like he was back as the stupid teenager who went out onto that lake too close to Spring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were actually up in the air, Jack untucked his face from the omega’s neck, desperately trying to think of anything but the alluring smell of roasted chestnut that wafted from the omega. Hiccup grinned and moved with his dragon as they flew, showing just how much he truly enjoyed doing this. Jack ended up focusing on the other human for the majority of the short flight back to the main village on the island instead of paying attention to the actual flying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup had Toothless land next to the shack where the other winter spirit was still fixing up his sleigh, something that would probably take the rest of the season. They both unmounted and then stood next to each other awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two don’t need to eat, right?” he asked as he grabbed the saddle and pulled himself back up onto the dragon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we don’t. Sometimes we like to, but we don’t need to,” the alpha replied. He took a deep breath and then suddenly placed his hand on the back of the omega’s neck. He brought Hiccup down a foot or so and connected their lips together in a brief kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is part of the <a>LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p>
<ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul>
<p>I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>